The New Hot Chemistry Teacher
by SapphireGarry
Summary: What can I say more than Ace and Marco are teachers at the same high school.
1. Chemistry Between New And Old?

Here is a new idea I came up with, around the pairing Ace and Marco so tell me what you think :3 enjoy.

Izo's Pov(Third person really)

Izo was walking with Thatch to Marco's new apartment that he had after he had moved out of Pop's house to be closer to his job, a teaching job at his High School. Izo looked down at the paper and up at the door numbers to find his brother's.

"Ah-ha! Heres his apartment! Come on Thatch."

Thatch raised his eyebrow, giving him a questioning look.

"And how are you going to get in is the question."

Izo waved his hand at his lover.

"Don't worry. Marco knew I was going to break in if he didn't give me a way to get in, so I was the one of the first people next to Pop's to get one."

Thatch looked thoughtful until he grew a shocked face.

"Hey! I didn't get one!"

Izo laughed at Thatch's misfortune.

"I think Marco's exact words were "No way I'm giving him a key. He might lose it or decide to prank me in the morning."

Izo laughed at Thatch while he unlocked the door and walked in with Thatch not far behind him.

They both looked around noticing the lack of Pineapple in the house. They looked at each other growing smiles and leaving out the house to pay their brother a visit at work. They both got in the car outside, after they had locked up Marco's door.

They didn't have to drive far to get to Red Line High, and when they did they parked at the entrance.

They got out and went for the entrance. They rung the bell for the people in the office. They were asked the reason why they were there.

"We're here to see our brother. His name is Marco Newgate. You can ask him if you're unsure of us."

There was a pause for a few moments before they were asked.

"Ok we have checked and he gave the ok and said for you to meet him at his classroom he's having lunch."

Izo waited for the buzz noting that the door was opened. They opened the door and went down the hallway that was in the direction of Marco's classroom. When they got to the class, they noticed another figure in the class and hide behind the door.

Marco was talking to a younger male.*exactly his type too* thought Thatch and Izo.

The male had dark hair and dark gray eyes. He also had freckles, a thing Marco went for. The man was obviously younger than Marco...hehheh. The male also had his shirt open?! *Nice, he HAD to a peek at the chest, that would a determiner for Marco too* Izo thought. Who was this greek god and when was Izo and thatch getting a new brother.

Izo motioned for Thatch to follow him and walked in the door. Izo went up to the greek male and put his hand out.

"Hi! I'm Izo and this is Thatch behind me. We came to visit our brother Marco."

The male gave a blinding smile.

"I'm Ace by the way and I'm the chemistry teacher. It's nice to meet you."

(I made Ace the chem teacher for the fact he was a fire user and feel he would make a great teacher when it comes to making chemicals and explosives.)

Izo smiled at the Ace.

"Likewise."

"Sorry, I was talking to Marco about some of the students here and their tendencies to pull pranks like me in high school. Haha."

Izo looked at Marco with a sly look on his face.

"You knowwwww...Marco used to be quite the troublemaker himself right? Did he tell you?"

Ace looked at Marco with a smirk, who was by now looking at Izo with an angry expression.

"Izo don't you dare…."

Izo put their arm around Ace's shoulder while looking back at Marco who was getting up out of seat. Thatch blocking him from advancing further to Izo and Ace.

"Oh yeah, Marco and Thatch would play pranks all the time and were the bad kids of the classes. The teachers even tried to single them out by an a award"

Ace looked surprise as if he had heard the exact opposite.

"Really?"

*Caught him* thought Izo.

"Yep and his love life wasn't better…"

Izo practically ran away from Marco, dragging Ace with him. When they lost Marco Izo began to speak again.

"Did you know you were just his type too?"

*Ace looked perplexed but was showing interest. Good.*

"Oh really now? So what is it that makes me his type exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked. You're cute for one thing. You have, may I say, beautiful eyes. Cute freckles, which is a big yes in Marco's book. Oh and you have a fine ass to boot."

Ace laughed at that last comment but seemed to be on board with the idea of his co-worker that was super "into" him.

Marco had finally caught up with them and he grabbed Ace taking him away but not before sending a nasty glare at Izo first. Izo mouthed (You'll thank me later!) and gave Marco a thumbs up.

Marco rolled his eyes before dragging Ace away.

Ace's Pov(Third person)

Ace was once again being dragged away and then that's when Ace saw the perfect opportunity for him.

Let him give you a bit of backstory. Ever since he had came to Red Line High, he had been working to live with his two brother in a apartment nearby the school.

He had heard someone new moved in but hadn't gotten the chance to properly introduce himself and the chaos that the new neighbor had to deal with that was known as his baby brother, Luffy, or Lu for short.

Anyway, He had been looking at the History teacher that was Marco for sometime now and did like what he saw.

Marco was a tall fellow more so than Ace, and handsome beyond compare. Ace had been gay for sometime now, noticing in college when he banged his sports teacher(He went to college for sports before he went for a science degree in chemistry.), .

When Ace came out, no joke, his brothers threw a coming out the closet party with their friends and gay stippers. Good times…

He had also seen Marco's tattoo, when he had taken off his shirt because Ace had "Accidently" Spilled Marco's coffee. Marco had said it was the pride and joy of their family, and Ace believed him.

So back to the opportunity, Ace saw a open janitor closet and got back on his feet to trip into Marco sending them into the closet and He didn't plan this but Marco's shirt snagged onto the knob and closed the door behind them.

Oh-no, Whoops?

Good thing it wasn't that dark...but it was a tight space.

He heard Marco cursing and trying to position himself. Ace realized the closet was much smaller than he originally thought it was. And tried to reposition himself as well but it ended up with Ace having his hands on Marco's chest and Marco having his hands on Ace's lower back for them to get comfortable.

….

Awkward….

"Hey Marco?"

He heard a sigh.

"Yes Ace?"

"Do you like like me?"

Ace smiled as he said this knowing Marco couldn't take it either way.

"I like like you as a friend Ace."

Or he could. Ace smirked thinking of something else

"No, you know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Then I'll just have to show you."

Ace locked his lips with Marco's and moved his hands around Marco's neck. He smirked into the kiss when he felt Marco blend into as well. Looks like they did have chemistry together, huh?

That pun was so bad there are no words for it. XD Anyway This a new idea I came up with as I was thinking up One piece high school stories, and there might be more, but tell me what you think.

Sapphire~


	2. Wild Flames

I think this will be a short multi-fic story. Please enjoy and tell me what you think :3

After him and Marco had began to make out in the janitor's closet and were caught in the act, they left with Marco thoroughly embarrassed and Ace feeling proud he managed to snag a hot older guy.

Marco and Ace were also given a lecture by the principal on not making out in the janitor's closet like teenagers. It turned out some of the teachers who had next lunch break were looking for them because our classrooms were unattended.

When they were told this they had taken different reactions to it. To everyone's surprise except Marco already knowing Ace's erratic behavior, Ace started to run to his classroom.

"Wow he's really going ro-"

The principal sentence was cut short as Ace went to plant face first when he had a narcolepsy attack. Marco sighed and picked the boy up. Some of the teachers started to protest.

"His class isn't far from mine so I'll just be real quick about this. He'll probably wake up on the way."

Marco walked out the door and to his classroom at a leisurely pace. Like he said, Ace woke up and began to pepper kisses on Marco's jaw.

Marco wasn't complaining but others could see if they walked by. So he put Ace down who began to pout. Marco chuckled at the boy's cuteness, pinching his cheeks.

Ace pouted some more before he remembered he was late to teach his class and gave a quick kiss on Marco's cheek and ran to his room. Marco shook his head and went back to his own students.

 _On the other side with Izo and Thatch._

When Izo and Thatch left the school, Izo knew he had made a pair. Marco and Ace were good for each other. It would force Marco to be more so

cial with other people( Assuming Ace will drag Marco places), and Marco could(Izo can tell by looking at people their behavior, it's a sin really ;D) calm Ace alittle in behavior.

Ace would make a lovely addition to the family.

Izo was happy humming to himself at the thought of him being a matchmaker.

 _Switch Pov. Ace, few hours later in the school day._

Ace now in his 4 period at the end of the day and was in the middle of the class by demonstrating the multiple uses of fire...Which he probably shouldn't do but it was his class so….

"Alright class which would like to see next!"

A few students were shouting out but what he heard was flamethrower the most.

"O.k! I heard flamethrower the most! So let me show you a makeshift one...just don't tell the principle ok?"

All the students nodded quickly to signal not a single soul would tell. If there were any rules in classroom then it was not to tell of the awesome yet illegal if use experiments.

Someone raised their hand, While Ace was getting the things for a makeshift flamethrower.

"Yes, Sasha?"

"I just wanted to ask if you got into trouble a lot as a kid?"

Ace smiled at the question.

"Actually I was a delinquent when I was younger and if you looked at my record then you would've seen _ALL_ the bad I accomplished in just _2 years._ "

All the students gasped.

"Like what did you do?"

"All right I'm almost done so this is the last question before I do the demo. There a few mild ones, but mostly ones that could have put me in jail, I'll give you a minor and a major. The minor was me and my friend, who I won't name, breaking into a car lot and stealing back my motorcycle-"

"You **STOLE** your motorcycle back? Wouldn't have they recognized it by the license plate?"

"I wasn't that _dumb_ back then so I had the license plate and had my friend's boyfriend do a paint job for me. Now, the major one was setting a police car on fire. That was crazy, but I _was_ a pyromaniac back when I was younger."

Ace noticed he had finished the project and was ready to go...that was until he fell asleep on the counter from his narcolepsy. Thankfully one of the students, or more like a lot got up to wake him up to do the flamethrower instead of doing it themselves. Ah, such great students, unlike him back in the day.

Ace looked at the clock and saw that class was almost over, so he made sure no gases or students were in the way and let loose the flames. Everyone was in excitement but Akainu, a teacher at the school as well came in. He always did at the not so good Ace moments.

"What are you doing -tg-as…showing students something like this can remove you from your position as a teacher...The principal will no doubt hear from me."

Ace shivered he hated when Akainu spreaded his name like that, and before he could speak, a lot of his students stood up and protested for him, knowing that Akainu was the bane of Ace's existence.

"He was showing us how reactant oxygen and fire are since so many people use oxygen to put out a fire!" Said Umi

"Learning how elements act with other substances is an important tool for chemistry, ." Sora said this.

"Yeah, but you're not a chemistry teacher so you wouldn't know!" and of course this comment came from Chikyu the student with the smartest mouth of all.

Ace smiled at his students.

"Alright class settle down and let **Me** explain okay?"

The students looked like they were going to protest but all sat down. When they did that Ace turned to Akainu.

"First, what Umi said is mostly right, A lot of people resort to trying to _**blow out**_ a fire with _**oxygen**_ which isn't the proper way to put out a fire and I was demonstrating what would happen if you were to apply a certain amount of oxygen to a raging fire, not too much but to get the point across. And if I'm not mistaken Akainu then aren't _YOU_ supposed to be teaching your class instead of watching me teach mine on a subject you don't know about?"

Akainu had a look of pure angry on his face but just walked out of the classroom without saying anything., and that's when the bell rang, signalling the students that school was over for the day.

Ace waved and said goodbye to all of his students before cleaning up and putting everything away, then moving to leave, before he saw a shadow above him. It was Marco? Ace smiled and leaned on his desk smoothly, before he slid and landed on the floor by accident.

Ace rubbed the back of his head and opened his eyes to see a hand in his field of vision. He grabbed the front of him and was hauled up. Ace smiled and took advantage of being pulled up and kissed Marco square on the lips, who seemed to being waiting for it and kissed back for that brief moment.

Marco and Ace separated and laughed together. Ace started to grab his things and noticed Marco had his things together as well. Then Ace thought of something.

"Hey Marco?"

Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yoi?"

Ace thought that was the cutest thing he had heard from Marco...since he got here, before he heard a whisper under Marco's breath.

"Dammit."

Guess it was a habit that never left.

"I was wonder if you wanted a ride to your house since I saw you walking in this morning."

"That would be nice Ace."

Ace smiled before walking out the door and going to his bike in the parking lot. Another reason the students took an interest in him. His Harley bike that he took great care of. Her name was Striker.

He got on and felt Marco get on behind him and putting his arms around Ace's waist, telling him his address that was of Ace's apartment as well. Ace kicked off and went out the parking lot to their apartment, not wanting to ruin the moment with a not so appropriate joke he had.

Ace talked back to Marco, without taking his eyes off the road.

"It seems we live in the same apartment complex!"

"Oh really? I just moved in!"

Ace nodded.

They had arrived at the apartment complex and Ace drove into the parking lot they had there. Ace had parked and chained up his bike before making his way with Marco into the apartment.

Marco walked all the way up with him to Ace's apartment.

"This is mine and my brother apartment. 208."

Marco chuckled.

"207 is mine."

Ace was glad a bit, but both Ace and Marco thought of their brothers unless teasing.

"Looks like we're neighbors then."

Both of their apartment doors opened up and both of their family came out.

"Ace! You home!"

"Finally Ace,can you make dinner tonight or are you too tired tonight?"

Ace turned to his siblings, Sabo and Lu.

"I'm not too tired, my classes were pretty mellow for today, except for Akainu…."

"You can cook?! Marco you snagged a good one here! Hi I'm Thatch, Marco's younger brother. Just between me and you,Marco can't cook anything, may you could do a hands on demonstration."

"I heard that Thatch!"

"Ooohhh, I knew that hottie would be your type and he cooks? You have to tell me all the details Marco, and I'm not asking."

"A boyfriend Ace? I proud of you."

"Do you like meat Mister Pineapple?"

Marco facepalmed while his two brothers were laughing at his misery. His life had gotten more interesting though.

Hey guys Sapphire here with an update,I hope you enjoyed and will update Neko and Pinapple this later this afternoon, C ya till then.

Sapphire~


	3. A New Challenger Appears!

Hey guys thanks for the support on this story, I just wanted to say and I hope you enjoy the next chapter :D.

Finding out Marco was his neighbor though was surprising on it's own, to say the least. He was glad that Marco was though because think about it, He had to walk like two steps. Heh heh. Today sucked though. The principal wanted all the teachers to come more earlier than usual and have a conference, bummer.

Ace yawned as he walked into the room seeing most of the teachers gathered already. Marco was also among them. He walked to Marco, who was sitting almost right next to the door, and sat down next to the pineapple.

The principle walked into the room and sat down.

"Alright everyone let's get going please!"

Everyone was either sitting down or standing around the table. The principal started to talk but Ace guessed that since he was so tired and couldn't get coffee on the way he, of course, had a narcolepsy attack.

When he awoke, he was leaning against something and he heard voices.

"This is the kind of thing does on a daily basis!"

That was Akainu's voice, no one seemed to say anything.

"He's not doing it on purpose Akainu."

That was Marco's voice…

"Then why is he leaning against you! I saw you two together!"

That's what Akainu was mad about!?

"He has narcolepsy...do you have a problem with that, yoi?"

I opened my eyes, looking around as if I just woke up. I immediately jumped up from my position from Marco's shoulder. I looked around at everyone while scratching the back of my neck.

"Sorry! I didn't get my coffee this morning and forgot to take my meds...sorry…"

Everyone looked at me with a surprised expression.

One of the teachers, Sanji spoke up.

"As a few of us and the principal know that Ace has a rare condition called narcolepsy. It's where the person with the condition falls asleep, at any given moment. But for safety reasons, the principal comes every now and then to check on Ace and the students also take care of him to make sure nothing happens too."

All the teachers nodded and now they knew, but you could tell Akainu was not happy. So the principle carried on with the business he was telling before. The principal only talked about what he was expecting on the school grounds and what he hoped we were teaching in our classes.

The principal knew how we ran things and that we still went with the school curriculum. He didn't mind that but the education board needed to know that we were still keeping to it.

He let us go, and I heard him yawn himself. He was a good laid-back principal and everyone loved him but Akainu. He didn't seemed to like anything really, it was amazing…

Ace was walking back to his room to get ready for his students when he was slammed to a wall, next the locker making less noise. It was Akainu. Ace smiled at Akainu just pissing him off more.

"You know Akainu...it's not very smart to assault me in the middle of the hall...I guess you rally don't learn huh?"

Akainu raised his fist about to give him a black eye no doubt when Ace was saved by another teacher. The History Teacher, Dracule Mihawk.

"You were preaching about school conduct not long ago in the meeting room. So I suggest you follow it yourself."

Thank god for all the bored teachers who didn't immediately go back to their classrooms, Mihawk being one of them. Akainu gave a deep scowl before he backed off. Mihawk watched him go before turning to him.

"You know, insulting the man who has a death wish on you isn't smart."

Ace smiled at his uncle. Uncle Mihawk and Uncle Shanks were really the only other family that they had besides Garp. They being Sabo,Ace, and Luffy.

"Sorry Uncle heh...but you know I can't resist!"

Mihawk sighed, before leaning a bit to look over his shoulder. Ace turned around and saw Smoker the P.E teacher coming toward them. Smoker stopped in front of them.

"I was at the front smoking when your brother and Shanks came. They told me to tell you to come to the front to meet you…."

Smoker then walked pass them, going to the gym entrance and going through it.

Ace and Mihawk looked at each other. Mihawk shook his head.

"I have no interest in Red-hair right now."

Ace laughed clutching his stomach. The thing about his uncle was that he loved him and his brothers, and barley showed it. With SHANKS though he mostly ignored him, and Shanks always had the best reactions. Ace got a hold of himself.

"So are you going to your classroom while I go see uncle Shanks and Lu?"

Mihawk nodded. Ace and Mihawk went their ways. Ace started to walk to the entrance of the school. When he got there he saw his Uncle carrying Lu on his back…?

Ace had an idea.

Ace evilly smiled. Ace went back a few feet before he started to run. He then jumped on his uncle and brother. After the dust settled, Ace started to laugh.

"What the hell just hit us!?"

"It was me uncle Red."

Shanks gave a hearty laugh turning on his back and hugging him so much Ace took on a new color.

"UncLe! I caN't BREATH!"

Ace was lifted up by what could be the tallest man at school. Red Line's Spanish teacher, Doflamingo.

"Need help?"

Ace didn't know the flamingo personally but Lu did, and so Ace meet Doflamingo a lot more than a teacher relationship, more like friendship. Doflamingo let Ace down, and patted his head. Ace rubbed his and puffed out his cheeks pouting. Don't blame Ace, he was technically still 5 after all.

"Thanks for giving me a hand Doflamingo."

Doflamingo just smiled and went on his way while ruffling Lu's hair before he went inside the school. Lu went after Doflamingo always finding the man interesting for talking in Spanish.

Shanks turned to Ace with a smirk on his face.

"Sssoooo...Aaccee….You know where hawky's room is right?"

Ace laughed while shaking his head.

"Sure, I do uncle. It's down the entrance hall, go right, up the stairs and go left then left again."

Shanks thanked him and started to run his way to Mihawk. Ace was NOT going to be there for Mihawk to choke him out for giving shanks directions to his room.

Ace walked into his room to get ready for his students, when he encountered a pineapple. Marco went to the door and drew the blinds. He lifted Ace around his waist and put him on his desk.

"I didn't know you were this kinky Marco, should I know any others?"

Marco smirked.

"Nnnoo-ppe~*pop*"

Marco kissed Ace on his neck, making Ace let out a small laugh.

Maybe working here at a school wasn't bad, thought Ace.

Hey guys sapphire here with a new update here on this story, I hoped you enjoyed and please tell me what you guys thinks, C ya~

But cliffhanger :D I wanted to give you a list of teachers(Multiple that work for same subject, come on guys high school remember XD)that work at the school and their subjects.

Mihawk~World history

Doflamingo and Cora-zon~Spanish

Ace~Chemistry

Marco and Chopper~Animal Biology

Sanji and Thatch~Home Ec(Cooking)

Law~Health class

Robin~English

Nami~Business

Franky and Kid~Builders class

Brook~Music

I'll have to think of more and some clubs maybe ;D

Sapphire~


	4. Freaky Friday

Hey guys Sapphire here. I was writing the next chapter for this story when i realized that it was kinda trash XD,so i made it an extra. Fun fact. I hope you enjoy. :D

Ace yawned, he was grateful it was Friday, he thought he and his students might die from school in the week waiting for it to end. Ace was glad that he didn't have to hide his relationship with Marco. He was also glad the principle was cool like that. Ace started to carry his necessary items for his classes, hopefully this day will go well.

Now that Ace thought about it, the week went by pretty fast. It was Friday now and the day he found out Marco was his neighbor was Wednesday. He put the box of beakers down and stretched his arms, bring it on Friday.

His first class started to fill the seats in in his room waiting for him to finish preparing, and some even helped him do so. He smiled gratefully at them, which were a few guys and boys. What can he say, he attracted people from both of the spectrum.

"Alright class, thank you guys and girls for those who helped me. Now we know it's Friday but we can't slack off too much, alright?"

Ace heard a lot of groans followed by yes' and nos. He laughed at his students making them huff and even causing some to pout. He loved his classes.

"I swear is a sadist, bent on making us work for our Friday…."

Students started to snicker at the boy's answer, when someone took the opportunity to make a sexual joke.

"That not the only thing is bending over. Hahahaha!"

All the class started to laugh at the boy's misfortune of the boy's, or rather Dean's joke. The students knew i swung both ways but was currently taken so I knew they were joking. The boy's face lit up at the joke and blushed.

"Alright, alright! Let's give the poor boy some space.*it was at this time Ace started to play along XD* It doesn't matter if I'll be bending him over after school in my locked room, so please remain calm."

All the students took a minute to process that be everyone started to lose it. Not before long Ace was laughing too. When all the laughter calm down, the students started to get up and set up a simple reactions test.

Ace usually had the students do this on every other Friday or when they all felt especially tired. It was also different every time so they learn a little something each time as well. Some students laughed and jumped at the reactions they were getting and writing them down. Ace was sitting grading some work from the other week.

Ace rubbed his head, he woke up wayyyyy to earlier for this. Ace felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up and saw another student of his, Sam.(Yes I'm referencing Supernatural and yes i ran out of names XD.)

"Yes Sam? Do you need something?"

Sam took his hand and lead him over to a group of students at a lab bench. They were doing the assignment when he came over, looking at him smiling.

"Ssooo , what's your relationship to ?"

That's what they wanted to know, Ace almost cracked up. Ace turned heading to his desk to get his stack so he could still grade. On the short way he heard Sam speak up.

"See?! I told you! He's not going to tell us…."

"Just give him a minute, he's coming back. Can't you see,he's going to his desk to get something. Just wait Sammy."

"Dean, why do you call me that?"

Ace didn't hear an answer as he walked back with a stack in his arms...he hoped these papers wouldn't catch fire like the last time. Ace laughed at the memory.

"Sorry guys. I wanted to keep grading my papers, can't slack off just yet."

Ace winked at his students while he leaned over the bench starting to grade again. Dean, and Lizz started to laugh. Sam sighing at our behaviors. He started to grade again occasionally looking back to watch his other students.

Ace talked to his students all during the class before he looked at the clock and started to make his way back to his desk.

"Alright guys it's time to wrap things up. Let's clean up and put the equipment away!"

The classroom was soon busy with students quickly moving around the class. His class was soon empty filling up with other students coming in. Doflamingo the spanish teacher came in and sat on his wheelie chair.

"So how are you doing so far at the school Ace?"

Ace smiled at the man, Everyone seemed so friendly here. He made friends or nice bonds with others in the school as well.

"It's been going good. You teach spanish right?"

"Fufufufu! Yes, I do! You teach chemistry, ? Your students must love you, with your attitude toward your subject, or so I've heard!"

Before Ace could come up with a reply, both Mihawk and Hancock, the French and Chinese teacher. Hancock always came around this time to ask him about his brother Lu, or Luffy. Mihawk went to Doflamingo and whispered something into his ear. Doflamingo laughed before going out with Mihawk following him.

He really didn't mind, after all Hancock started to make big lunches for his brother, no one had any idea how much Lu cleaned out his wallet after a 20 minute lunch break. *Sigh*

"So Ace! How is Luffy doing! You're going to meet him for lunch right?"

"Yeah I am! Me and Lu are going to the cafe down the block to meet again since we haven't really talked the past week due to our jobs!"

"Really! Can you take this Lunch for him! I want him to be full for his job, so he has all the energy he needs!"

When Hancock started to bring big centered meat lunches for Lu, Ace started to love Hancock as a sister, he was grateful and Lu started to hang around Hancock more too. Whether for the lunches or something else, Ace didn't know what to think.

Lu himself worked at a daycare with children. It really was the perfect job for him, he loved the children there and would be super protective of them also. There circle of friends also had some interesting jobs as well.

"Thanks Hancock! I know Lu will love your lunches, he always does. I'll tell him to thank you when he sees you!"

Hancock smiled before looking at her snake who had her watch? Ace didn't remotely know how she was allowed to keep the snake but he had the sneaky suspicion that Hancock said it was used to teach the students...or maybe threaten the principle.

Hancock apologized before walking out to go to her next class. Ace laughed at her lax attitude, knowing she was late. Ace started trek out of his classroom before turning around locking his classroom. Once he made sure the locks were holding and locked, he made he way to his motorcycle.

He kick started it up and tore out of the parking lot, being watched. Ace loved to ride striker, she was the fastest thing, Ace had...especially When he was late to school and had to get there in 10 when it took 20 minutes….Ace got there looking around for his brother, it didn't take long that's for sure.

"AACCEEEE! I'M OVER HERE!"

Ace looked toward, no doubt, Lu screaming his name. He waved back to show he saw Lu waving at him. Ace parked his motorcycle and made he way to his little brother. The Daycare where Lu worked needed some people to stay a bit late to watch over the children that were still there since their parents couldn't be there in time.

Lu, the person he was, volunteered to stay to watch over them with the owner. Ace having to be extra cautious with the chemicals, he was one of the last to leave late especially with no help like usual.

Ace and Lu were too tired to even to talk, so when they got home the past week Sabo had made them dinner, let them eat and head to bed. With any luck this routine wouldn't last long. Ace sat down smiling at his little brother, who was eating...already...crap!

"Lu here! Don't eat that, eat this! Hancock made all of your favorites!"

Lu immediately turned his attention to Ace and proceed to gave the big boxes Ace had to get his bag to carry. There three of them and Lu opened one up, his eyes turning into stars while his mouth started to water. He dug in not two seconds later, gobbling the first box without mercy.

"Tanks a lut Sce!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Lu, it's bad manners...and your welcome."

Lu within minutes devoured the three boxes of food, poor food. Ace and Lu began to talk about their jobs and what was happening at them. The new people they meet,the students and kids they dealt with, and what they were like.

Lu told him of this one kid who looked up to him like a teacher, his name was bartolomeo he was Lu's favorite. Ace told him of the students he taught at Red Line High. Ace was not lying when he said this, he loved his students, they were the best.

"So Ace, How's your relationship with the pineapple?"

Ace was so lost and confused at the moment before he realized what Lu was saying. He was talking about Marco...and his pineapple shaped hair...hehe.

"His name isn't pineapple and he's doing fine. We really haven't had much time to go on a date but hopefully I'll have some help sometime soon, but no one else knows how to handle chemicals that well."

Lu nodded before going back to his lunch only to notice that it was all gone, he started to pout before looking at Ace like he was scheming something...oh no.

"Ace...Can you buy me another plate! Please! I'll have to go right after back to work!"

Ace sighed, how could he refuse his baby brother with those watery eyes...he really couldn't. Ace nodded getting up and going inside to the counter to order a big platter of food, thank god he brought his wallet.

"Hey can I get a big platter of meat or burgers, 10 of them please?"

The woman turned to him and upon seeing him blushed, Ace gave the waitress his famous smiling making her melt. She only nodded in fear of her voice not working before going to the chef and asking for his ten burgers.

Ace wasn't expecting less when the chef came out to see if he could pay for them, costing 50 dollars. He took his wallet out waving two twenty's and a ten dollar bill. The chef got to working on them saying it would be 5 minutes for all of them.

While Ace was waiting, he phone began to buzz. Huh? Ace picked his phone up from his pocket and pressed the call button, putting it to his ear.

"Hello? Ace speaking."

"Ace get over here! The school is on fire!"

Ace couldn't believe the principal had called him, much less telling him that the building was on fire! Ace started to write down his information on a paper and put the money there too calling the waitress over.

"I'm sorry but there is an emergency at my school and my little brother is sitting out there waiting for the food so give it to him and here's the money for it and my info, sorry!"

Ace ran out the cafe going to his brother.

"I'm sorry Lu but there is an emergency at the school and I have to go!"

Lu nodded as Ace ran to his bike kick starting it and tearing out the parking lot. The school wasn't far but he didn't want to be late when the school and it's students were in danger! He Shortly made it over there at school before parking his motorcycle and chaining it up. Ace quickly ran over to the group of teachers crowded around each other talking.

"What's going on?!"

Everyone turned to Ace, the principal walking up to him first.

"Ace the police need to ask you some questions, it's not because we think you started the fire in the school but since..."

Ace knew what the principal was implying but he didn't want to believe it...it didn't help that he had a record of arson itself but he hadn't touch that since he was 10-12 years old and angry. Ace sighed walking over to the police officer knowing getting angry would only give them reason to think it was him AND arrest him. The officer was Smoker, at least he was one of the truthful ones.

"Hey Smoker! What's up! How is Tashigi doing!"

"She's doing fine brat...now time to answer some questions...

Ace sighed. This was no doubt the freakest friday he had ever experinced in his life...except that one time...

Hey Sapphire here, sorry for the 2 week delay but I had some things to take care of. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me what you think. C ya~

Sapphire~


	5. The Shock of A Lifetime

I am truly sorry for the delay in my updates for my stories, a few days after Christmas I got really ill, not being able to get out of bed much less do anything. For the next week I will being working on my school work but will work on my stories on the weekend. Anyway please enjoy the chapter! :D (Also sorry for the month long wait for this chapter :(, this was sitting in my doc for the longest time so sorry X.

* * *

Ace sighed, he currently being questioned by the police in an empty classroom with all the teachers present including Marco and 2 other police officers with Smoker.

"So Portgas, where were you when the school start and what you did before if you left, if you did…."

Unfortunately it wasn't Smoker questioning him...it was some other cop that Smoker had been assigned to so he learned the ropes. He was just as bad as Akainu was….Ace knew he didn't have to worry that much though. He had his students help with lock up at the end of every class even if they didn't stay long like this time.

"*chuckle* Alright. In between the 2nd class and the 3rd class is when I have my lunch break. It was also the end of one of my chemistry classes. I asked the students to help me things away so I could meet my little bro for my lunch break. They couldn't all stay having to go to lunch or their next class so I wrote a pass to their teachers and sent them on their way. I packed the rest of the stuff up, triple checking them so nothing was place next to something that would explode or catch fire. I then went out to the cafe to meet Lu but had to leave early due to the fire…."

Of course the police officer either didn't believe him like he should…or he was doubting him for his record….

"I don't believe your story about the cafe, do you have any proof that you were there except for your brother's testimony?"

Ace nodded, he did. After all he gave to information to the lady at the cafe so that he could pay for Lu's last meal.

"Yes I do actually!"

The Officer looked skeptical and...angry at that?

Without thinking Ace got up to retrieve said evidence because he trusted no one else to do so, before he was pinned down. Ace out of instinct from fighting turned the tables and pinned the officer down, before getting off and apologizing to him.

"I'm SO sorry! That was purely out of instinct! I didn't mean it honest!"

Ace really didn't mean to do it, because when you live with his gramps you'll find out why he became part time boxer before he got his teacher job….The officer didn't take well to being floored because he looked pissed.

"That's assault of an officer! I have you arrested for arson and assault!"

Ace was approached by the officer, who was about to put him in cuffs until Smoker intervened, thank god for Smoker and his sense of justice!

"Now I know you're trying to book Portgas when you got no evidence. You know how officers act and do things. We ask first before arrest especially if we don't have solid evidence! If you don't get it together then I'll be forced to remove you from this case!"

Ace made a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding until he had exhaled. Smoker walked to him in a calm matter,

"Alright brat, so you said you had evidence right?"

Ace nodded.

"I gave a waitress my contact info and name in case she needed me since i paid for my brother's meal! My brother also caught some attention so no doubt a lot of people saw me there as well!"

Smoker nodded turning back to his co-worker.

"I'll be heading over to the cafe n-"

"Wait a minute Smoker!"

Ace dug around in his pocket trying to find the paper that his little bro gave him with the cafe name on it, before he smiled brightly in victory when he found it! He handed it to Smoker after all how could he know which cafe he went to….Smoker gave him a grateful nodded before heading out.

Ace turned to sit on a desk laying down on it and for once no one protested….Ace sighed once again before he was yanked up, coming face to face with the officer...could he defend himself now? The other officer was trying to talk his partner out of doing anything to me so they wouldn't get into trouble with Smoker but the man wouldn't listen.

He took a swung at Ace after throwing him off the desk, with Ace dodging him. He was surprised before he attacked Ace again. If Ace were to look at his co-workers he would have seen that some had shocked,amused or even angry faces.

Ace dodge one pun before using a right hook to hit the man in the stomach, it could could really hurt if you put some force into…Ace did. The officer went to knees before taking a taser out and zapping Ace in the leg, Ace being a little too close to the downed man.

Ace fell hearing shouts of angry and surprise before blacking out.

When Ace woke up he was in a white room, some of his fellow teachers were there. Mihawk,a man with green hair, Hancock(only because Lu was by his side), Marco, Shanks and a giant was in his room also with a red haired boy and a woman with a kimono? Ace sat up not having any weird side effects as he did so he was sure he was alright….The giant man was the first to speak.

"When Marco told me my newest son was in the hospital, I came over as soon as possible! He called me because he has a tendency to be a mother hen! Grahahaha!"

Ace looked to Marco who was looking away clearly not happy with what the man said and embarrassed not to mention….wait? Did he just say I was his son?! Ace shook his head. Before Ace could say anything Lu jumped on him crying his relief.

"ACE! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED!"

"Lu! You're choking me! Please!"

Ace was release from the neck hold but his middle was still occupied. Ace hugged Lu back putting his face in the boy's hair. He looked up after a while seeing the giant man was looking at them with a solemn look.

"I'm sorry but who are you? My name is Portgas D. Ace, it's nice to meet you?"

The man once again laughed but at this time at Ace, this man had called Marco son, assuming he was Marco's father and knew they were together. Ace again shook his head before giving a big smile to the man, Marco and the others didn't expect Ace to give to Pops right away.

"Sorry for that Pops! I told you my name but, my name again is Portgas D. Ace! It's nice to meet you! I'm Marco's wife!"

The red headed boy and the woman with the kimono next to their Pops started to laugh so hard with their dad. Marco had a blush going from his neck to his ears, trying to deny that he had married Ace. The woman with the kimono came to his side patting his arm.

"Please tell us more!"

Ace started to laugh as well, noticing that Marco was sending signals not to say anything, or play along but what would be the fun in that?

"Oh you know, when he engaged to me it was in a nice restaurant, giving me this nice ring, knowing my style. (Ace showed the everyday ring he wore on a daily basis when Sabo, a ring with a dragon wrapped around it, gave it to him. Making everyone's jaw drop including Marco's.) Then he asked when to have the wedding and where to have it, saying he wanted it to just be us! He wanted it to be in a place he felt at home at like the forest where the birds were! It was so romantic!"

By this time Ace started to bust out laughing as well. He couldn't stop himself as he saw Marco's face and how red it was.

"Izo! Thatch! Stop laughing! We didn't even do that yoi!"

Ace still laughing attached himself to Marco, calming himself enough to keep the act up.

"How could you say that?! We got married just last week see!"

During the chaos Ace slipped his ring around Marco's, miraculously without Marco noticing, finger. He also lifted up said finger showing Ace's ring, Marco eyes widen before turning sharp. He grabbed Ace, having him making a (not) girly squeal and was kissed firmly on the lips.

"You know that's not mine, but you should wait for when I actually propose to you yoi."

Ace blushed a bright red before shaking his head. They heard wolf whistles and gags of all variety, but they didn't mind. They were all interrupted by an officer different from the man who tased Ace. He came up to him and formally apologized for the man's actions with Ace accepting it. He sighed at least that was the end of that.

* * *

 _Timeskip. Out of the Hospital._

Ace was let out of the hospital considering he really didn't have any injuries to count for. Since school had been closed and the investigation was still going all the teachers went home. So Ace was planning to go home with Lu, going to see if Sabo was called for anything because of his hospital stay. He was the first to be contacted when something happened.

He didn't have to do anything since he and Lu saw Sabo _**angrily**_ stomping toward them in a menacing manner. Ace didn't know why he was that way but when he was it was best to stay out of the tornado's way. Ace hid behind Marco, knowing it would won't do well but hey, he could try right?

Sabo moved Marco out of the way even as Marco tried to at least help him before he was grabbed by Sabo and shaken.

"Ace! This is the 8th time you've been in a hospital! Can't you not get into trouble please!"

Ace felt himself starting to laugh, he started to rub the back of his head. Sabo merely shook his head at Ace while turning to Luffy. Ace attempted to get away by tip toeing away but he was quickly caught by Sabo.

"Come on Sabo! It's not I put myself in the hospital for kicks! I was attacked by this police officer! He tased me after I defended myself! Honest!"

Sabo sighed before shaking his head at his brothers. He could get mad at that, at least Ace didn't cause? That's why he loved them, that was all that mattered. Sabo bid everyone goodbye as he dragged Ace and Luffy behind him intending for them to eat and properly take care of themselves.

* * *

 _Timeskip, after Sabo's lecture and 2 days later._

Ace was at the gym exercising since he couldn't go to the school. It seemed that the chemistry rooms that Ace and Caesar occupied were damaged with the fire. Lucky for the school that the firefighters arrived before any of the chemicals could make the situation worse.

Ace was not being questioned anymore but he was still a minor suspect. The students who helped him pack the chemicals away helped as well. Ace was taking all his stress and angry on the bag, because if it wasn't that, it would be **someone**.

Ace stopped catching his breath. He gave a loud groan, before putting his hand on his shoulder slowly swinging his arm to get the creaks out. He should stretch more before he did any more excise. Ace was tapped on the shoulder, leading him to turn around.

"Can I help y-"

It was Marco, along with another man with a elvis kind of look to him, who smiled at him before wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"So are you the Ace that Marco talks about constantly? You know you're the talk of the Newgate family!"

Ace gave a look of confusion at the man before smiling toward his boyfriend. He started to walk to the locker room, before turning to both the men and motioning for them to walk with him. Ace made a quick jog to the showers knowing he was done at the gym today. Ace gave the man and his boyfriend a side glance.

"I'm going to take a shower m'kay? I'll be out in a few minutes!"

Ace went to the locker room taking his gear off and to the showers. He began to think about his problems. If he did cause that fire by accident he needed to take responsibility for it, but could the chemicals really have caused that? He remembered the talk he had with the principle about his pyro tendencies. He was asked to tone down of the fire experiments, and Ace told the man he promised to do so.

He just hoped the man had faith in him...that's all.

He had gotten out of the shower but this time and was ready to put on his shorts on and leave when his neck was grabbed. Ace was stunned by the act that he didn't start to put a fight until he realized he was in serious danger.

Ace slammed his foot down on his assailant's knee, giving a good punch to his abandonment. He got his up to his midsection for any needed quick movement that was necessary for the fight. The man(?) came to him trying to hit his neck! Shit! This guy wasn't here because of some vendetta, he was out for some bigger reason. Tsk!

Ace was a good ammeter boxer but there was still much even he didn't know about fighting styles. Ace was kicked swiftly at the feet knocking him unbalanced, giving the man the opportunity to pin him down pressing a point on his neck.

Ace's world fade to black….

Ace eyes began to open, before realizing his situation. He wasn't getting out of this easily was he? Ace tried to take a look at his surroundings...if only he could do that if the room hadn't been pitch black. He felt something at his wrists, wanting to confirmed something. Trying to sit up only made him gain the knowledge that yes, he was handcuffed….What a great day….

Ace's was blinded as he heard a door being opened. His eyes cleared to see….

* * *

Oh my god guys, I'm evilllll!(Get the reference XD.) The drama just got super real XD. I don't do cliffhangers that often. Unless I think is needed! Please don't hate me X(. I hope you liked the chapter, C ya later!

Sapphire~


	6. A Dark Past Ignites

Hello~ In this chapter and the next I will do reverse perspectives?(That definitely made sense right? XD) I'll go more into detail at the bottom! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

Ace was facing some stranger? He thought...wait what did he think? That this would be one of those "Bad guy wants you dead, shows themselves and tells you their evil plan?' chilches? Ace looked up to the man who seemed to be taking joy in this? He didn't think he had any enemies except maybe Akainu who hated him with a passion….

If this was that one of those things where he was a mafia member as well, Ace would change his name to his father's. The man looked at him with a feral look in his eye before he went outside the room with the door cracked open.

"Hey! Get your ass over here! We have Portgas, so let's get this started!"

Ace really had a bad feeling about this….The same man walked in with another who was carrying some sort of camera….Oh no. Don't tell me these guys were after something from Lu and Sabo or even him using them!

The other man set the camera up making sure it worked before turning it on with the red dot running...They were recording this….! The original man came over to him before kicking him in the stomach, making him lose his breath.

"We have a message for you Whitebeards! This is a warning from our boss!"

Ace was punched in his temple making him cough excessively. He felt a hand in his hair as he was kneed in the face, he started to lose his vision. What did Marco's Pops have anything to do with this! He was standing up the next moment against the wall before he was forced to his knees on the account of the knee that meet his stomach.

"Man you guys *Huff* like to take low blows a lot….*Huff*"

That got his face shoved in the wall while he felt his spine being pushed in giving him a sharp pain finally making him let out a ear piercing scream. The man with the camera put his hands over his ears while watch his partner torment Ace.

Whether it was breaking a few fingers or twisting the his ankle. They had won, Ace could barely make a scream come out not much less a smartass remark.

"I think that was enough footage let's send this to our friends after checking it. We don't want them to find us just yet, you think the boss would want to play with him?"

Those were the last words Ace heard before he blacked out due to the pain.

* * *

 _Timeskip ? earlier._

Marco was more than worried at this point. When he and Thatch went to check on Ace he was nowhere to be found, they know he didn't leave because he would have told them and his belongings were still there. Marco couldn't believe the sight, there was, without a doubt, that Ace had been kidnapped. The signs of a struggle were pretty obvious.

Thatch had grabbed Ace's stuff before they went out to Pops' house. It's been two days, Pops having to call both brothers of Ace to tell them what was happening when they noticed he was gone.

Now here all they sat as they were figuring out what to do. Marco noticed that Izo as usual went out to get the mail, before he saw him run in the place like a bat out of hell.

"Guys! I don't know what this is but maybe it has something to do with Ace!"

Marco, Sabo, and Luffy rushed over seeing the simple but bulky packet of mail they had gotten simply labeled 'Ace', they opened it to get a CD?

"Well?! Put in in the player Marco!"

Marco did just that, but what greeted him next was something he hoped never happened to anyone in his family, much less someone he loved.

 **Ace was in front of the camera looking at it with wide had bruises everywhere, his chest, stomach but his face seemed to have taken the most damage along with his stomach. He seemed to struggle before someone else came in sight of the camera, his face was masked.**

 **"Be careful man...I heard this was the same kid who burned our old base down about 10 years ago with our men in it because we had taken his brothers….Please tell me you didn't touch them!"**

 **"I didn't but the boss wants the Whitebeards to pay and well as this boy."**

 **"Come on guys, can't we talk this out! I mean I know I'm hot but kidnapping me? Really?"**

 **The man grabbed Ace's hair before leaning in to Ace, who was grinding his teeth from the pain.**

 **"I know you're only joking to mask your fear….This is a message to your friends in that family your boyfriend is in!"**

 **"Oh you mean Marco! So what's he and Pop's got anything to-"**

 **The man punched Ace in the stomach, making Ace lose his breath. Ace started to cough up something as well, it was blood.**

 **"You don't know but your Pops, 'Whitebeard' and your boyfriend the 'Phoenix' have been nothing but a nuisance to our boss!"**

 **"Well that's good and dandy but I have the feeling since you couldn't do this to them, you went for the next best thing. How does that sou-"**

 **Ace was punched in the face, his nose having a red tint to it as well as the as his eye. He grabbed Ace making the man stand up before he was kneed in the stomach.**

 **"Come on….you can do better than that…."**

 **The man was about to do another, taking a knife out before they heard another voice come through.**

 **"Hey! Watch man! You know we need him alive for Whitebeard!"**

 **"You tell that to the little-"**

 **They watched as Ace knocked the guy down when he did a floor swept to the legs, taking the knife in his hand, to the man's throat.**

 **"Woah, Woah! Take it easy!"**

 **"Yeah right. *Huff* You expect me to lower my guard just like that? Get the keys to these cuffs or this man and anyone who gets near me with have a slit throat, my gift. *Huff*"**

 **They heard running before the man Ace was holding hostage was talking.**

 **"You know you can't get away from this! Our boss will get you! He'll make you life a living-"**

 **"Sorry but my live was more than a simple hell a long time ago. The threat of death doesn't really faze me…."**

 **Keys were thrown at Ace, Ace quickly unlocking the cuffs. Ace then slit the man's throat, letting him all to the ground.**

 **"But you said-"**

 **"I said to get me the keys. I also said that anyone who gets near me will have a cut throat. I'm leaving now…."**

 **They saw the camera move before it was focused at Ace who was looking at the guy in the camera's view. He looked frightened, before turning tail and running.**

 **Ace started to walk, peeking head out slowly walked out of the room looking around the hall. He started to walk slow down it before talking.**

 **"This….this tape will eventually reach you, Outlook or Monkey….it could be the Whitebeards as well. I want you guys to know I never intended to hide what I had become from you guys, my brothers. So I'll tell you in person when I can….i need to take care of things with my uncle, my father's first friend. I'll be back within a week or so…."**

 **"Goodbye."**

When the CD ended he didn't know what to say. The person, the one he loved was very didn't from the happy-go lucky Ace they all knew. But all Marco wanted at that moment was for Ace to be here with him and the family….

"So you guys want to tell us what that was about?"

Marco turned to the family, who(the members of the 14 divisions) looked scared to even be around Sabo and Luffy after hearing and putting together what Ace did for them.

"Luffy doesn't know but I do….When we were kids, Lu was always one for adventure just like us. Garp, the one who took care of us, wasn't around so we got in all sorts of troubles together. One of them happened to be my father, he was hell bent on having me take over his company one day. He sent someone after me many times, but Ace and Luffy were always there to support me. It wasn't a surprise when I found out he had kidnapped me after I woke up in a room, but what got me was that Luffy had been taken with me.

I found out later that Ace had been gone and when he came back to find us gone knew my father had something to do with it. He searched day and night to find us for the next 2 days, when he did...it wasn't pretty."

"What did he do?"

"He….He….He found us in a warehouse that was used for shipping but was being paid off by my father to keep quiet about us. When He saw the beat marks on us, I could tell he was registering what had occurred. He started to the guys beating them up with seemed like an adrenaline boost of power and speed. When he was done, he tied them together in the middle where we were forcing them awake….

I saw him look around as the guys tried to struggle out of the ropes, yelling at Ace the whole time before Ace came back with a gas canister. He began to pour it everywhere along with the guys themselves. He dug around in his pocket before pulling out matches….He told me to leave and take Luffy with me Luffy was unconscious. I knew what Ace was going to do, I didn't stop him while I carried Luffy out.

When we were out I saw the whole building began to engulf itself in flames. I heard laughter and screaming, covering Luffy's ears just in case if he were to wake up.I saw Ace walk out, he was a pyromaniac at heart but this had tipped the tides. We said we would never speak of it again…."

Marco couldn't believe it, at such a young age they all had to go through something. What kind of child had to go through that? Marco knew he didn't have the greatest childhood but it wasn't bad! They were constantly hounded by Sabo's father and his men who had hurt Sabo and Luffy badly. Marco knew if anyone were to hurt his family like that they would also be dead. Izo stood up quickly with a worried look.

"So what are we supposed to do now?! Just let Ace walk around with no one with him? I find that unacceptable with what just happened!"

"Please trust in Ace. Our uncle will know what has happened and what Ace has gone through when he sees Ace. He is someone you can trust, plus he may have already called uncle already. He knows how to handle Ace…."

Marco only hoped for the best. He wanted Ace back, his Ace.

* * *

Hey guys me here! I wrote this chapter for this pretty quick because it's flowing a lot right now :D (Good sign!). I've decided that I will write Marco's and Thatch's prospective from the beginning next time and what happened to Ace after he had finished recording next chapter, reversed! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you guys think! C ya later!

Sapphire~


	7. Like Father, Like Son?

Hey guys! This was surprising quick I know! But I did think about and hope I didn't rush too much! Anythings I will or might need to explain will be at the end! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! :D

* * *

"Hey Thatch don't you think it's been awhile since Ace said he was going to take a shower?"

"Don't let your inner mother hen come out now! Plus, he's probably thinking of you if you-"

Marco gave a swift kick to Thatch's gut, making him bend over in pain. Marco sighed as he made his way to the showers. When he got there he had confirmed his suspicion, Ace had taken so long because not only was the locker room a mess but he was nowhere to be found.

Ace had been kidnapped…What else could it have?

Thatch soon followed after him a few minutes later when he was feeling alright. His face showed shock as well, not comprehending the scene before. When he did he began to pull Marco away, having an arm around the other to comfort him.

All Marco knew was that he needed to find Ace, and fast for his sake.

* * *

 _To Ace…._

Ace woke up again, not knowing how much time had pasted but if he was losing weight then maybe a few days? His head raised to the camera that was placed there when they first started to beat him for information. If only he could...

The guys came in again, the one who beat him had a sneer on his face before he started to walk up to him. Ace really didn't want another beat but knew he had to if he wanted the guards to lower their defense. He started to struggle showing them that he didn't want the beat again, making the man smirk at him.

"Be careful man...I heard this was the same kid who burned our old base down about 10 years ago with our men in it because we had taken his brothers….Please tell me you didn't touch them!"

"I didn't but the boss wants the Whitebeards to pay and well as this boy."

"Come on guys, can't we talk this out! I mean I know I'm hot but kidnapping me? Really?"

The guy grabbed my hair pulling it harshly for the smartass comment I made, making me grit my teeth in pain.

"I know you're only joking to mask your fear….This is a message to your friends in that family your boyfriend is in!"

"Oh you mean Marco! So what's he and Pop's got anything to-"

I was punched in the stomach before I could even finish the sentence, my breath being knocked from me. What was that one for anyway?

The man punched him in the stomach, making Ace lose his breath. Ace started to cough up something as well, his eyes widen, it was blood.

"You don't know but your Pops, 'Whitebeard' and your boyfriend the 'Phoenix' have been nothing but a nuisance to our boss!"

"Well that's good and dandy but I have the feeling since you couldn't do this to them, you went for the next best thing. How does that sou-"

He was punched in the face, his nose having a red tint to it as well as the as his eye. Just a little more he had to endure to get out of here….

The man grabbed him making the him stand up before he was kneed in the stomach. He hoped he didn't have any internal bleeding, he sure felt he would be less than okay after this….One more….

"Come on….you can do better than that…."

Ace saw the man was about to do another, but backed up taking a knife out before, Ace was startled as he heard the other guy voice his opinions.

"Hey! Watch man! You know we need him alive for Whitebeard!"

"You tell that to the little-"

Ace saw his opportunity as the other turned around. He swept the legs of the man, catching the knife that fell taking the man hostage putting the knife to his throat.

He knew he was going to send that to them. He knew he was going to burn this place down. What he did next, who knows?

"Woah, Woah! Take it easy!"

Ace wasn't very surprised when the man looked panicked. The man struggled in his grip, trying to get leverage to disarm Ace. That wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Yeah right. *Huff* You expect me to lower my guard just like that? Get the keys to these cuffs or this man and anyone who gets near me with have a slit throat, my gift. *Huff*"

The man nodded before running out the room to grant Ace request. Ace kept a tight grip on the man's neck to kept him still and made sure the man couldn't get his strength back.

"You know you can't get away from this! Our boss will get you! He'll make you life a living-"

"Sorry but my live was more than a simple hell a long time ago. The threat of death doesn't really faze me…."

The man came back before throwing the keys at Ace, he quickly unlocked the cuffs. He then slit the man's throat, letting him fall to the ground. The man no boy was obviously new business or else he would have asked for the man's life first.

"But you said-"

"I said to get me the keys. I also said that anyone who gets near me will have a cut throat. I'm leaving now…."

Ace started to the camera before grabbing it, tilting it to his face so anyone who watched this could easily identify him….He knows that sounds stupid. Ace look to the other man,he looked frightened.

When Ace took a step forward, he seemed to realize that he was going to die, before turning and running away.

Ace started to walk, peeking head out slowly walked out of the room looking around the hall. He started to walk slowly down it looking left and right occasionally.

He sighed as he knew he would have to tell them eventually but for right now he needed to go and see him. He turned to the camera making sure it was on before he started to talk.

"This….this tape will eventually reach you, Outlook or Monkey….it could be the Whitebeards as well. I want you guys to know I never intended to hide what I had become from you guys, my brothers. So I'll tell you in person when I can….i need to take care of things with my uncle, my father's first friend. I'll be back within a week or so…."

 _"_ Goodbye _"_

Ace turned the camera off but under his very breath if you listened hard enough you would have heard.

"I love you Sabo,Lu and Marco…."

Ace didn't trust anyone to give this to the Whitebeards so he quickly found his way out before finding out his location out. Once he did that, finding Pops place was easy. Ace under the cover of a jacket, he had gotten from a store with money he picked pocketed from a stranger,went to Pops house.

He saw Izo, looking sad and depressed looking maybe from him, before walking up to him with his face down. He spoke in a scared voice to him, holding the tape, or package out.

"P-P-please take this to !"

He saw Izo grab it before he tried to reach for my hood. I shuffled away from him stuttering out another sentence.

"Please d-don't! My boss will kill me! He just told me to deliver that! I don't even know what it is, please!"

"Alright I understand….Thank you…."

He watched as Izo walked back inside while tearing the package open. Ace ran after that making sure the hood didn't fly off, taking a knee around the corner. He watched at Izo paused at the front door, when he saw the writing Ace had put under there he gasped before he ran inside but not before looking back and catching a glimpse of him under the jacket.

Ace ran.

When Ace knew he shouldn't have ran, for not wanting him to look suspicious as he did, but he couldn't afford for Pops and them to drag him back. He said he would be back in a time of 1 or 2 weeks and he would hold to that. He began to aimlessly walk, not paying attention but his feet would lead him there.

Before he knew it, he was in front of a small but humble house way out there for privacy reasons. He knocked on the door one time before waiting for it's owner to open up. When the door opened he gave a big smile to the man at the door.

"So Ace, how long has it been! How are you doing!"

"I'm doing fine Rayleigh but...me and my father's name has caught up with me….I'm with the Whitebeards now, but no doubt the boy I let go went to their boss and told them of me and my description…."

"So your darker past life has come back along with your father and I….This is troublesome. Come in, I'll make some tea."

Ace walked in the house with the door shutting firmly behind him.

* * *

So, I know in the last chapter I didn't mention the fact that Izo got the tape from a person instead of it being delivered and here's why. I already wrote that Ace didn't trust the idea of mailing the tape so he decided to deliver it himself. I will mention the fact that he did this from Izo because Izo was panicked at the time not to do so. I wanted to say this so no one would get confused. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D C ya later!

Sapphire~


	8. A Darker Side of Him

Sorry for the moth late update! For whatever reason why before i uploaded a few days ago my brain was thinking a week behind XD. I love my brain, so awesome though. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D

* * *

Ace looked down into the tea Rayleigh had made for him, staring at it. He had been here for 3 days now with Rayleigh going out and dragging the old name he had made for himself out of the grave he had buried it in. Firefist, the name for his destruction and pyro tendencies.

He sigh, how could he tell Pops and Marco much least Sabo and Lu what he did for a living before they had hit the good life? How they were saved by Makino and Garp? They would think of him nothing less than a monster. He saw all the blood on his hands that he couldn't wash off, the smell of ashes and gunpowder.

He soon felt a hand on his shoulder prompting him to look up in the eyes of his uncle or his father's closest friend. Rayleigh sat down at Ace continued to stare at the cup below him.

"So are you going to sit there or are you going to take of business while you have the time and not the Whitebeard's knocking on my door?"

Ace wasn't too surprised at what Rayleigh said, he was a humble man who wanted a peaceful life after he had jumped out of the life when Roger died. Now here Ace was trying to drag the man back in. Ace knew what he meant by that statement, he had to take down who use him back in the past. That was the only way he would be free.

"I am Rayleigh, really! I know what I have to do, take out the boss man than get my freedom. They won't stop until they get me or someone I love hurt…."

"You mean your brothers and the first division commander?"

"First Division Commander?"

"Yes, by now you must know that Marco and Whitebeard are involved in the underground correct? Then you must know that Marco is Whitebeard's first division commander and that he was involved in the same thing once. You can tell them Ace, I have no doubt they will accept you."

"You don't know that for sure uncle! What I did goes way beyond found things like make deals or offing someone and taking pleasure in it. I enjoyed it, burning my enemies alive!"

By this time Ace was crying, he didn't want his own brothers to think he was a threat to those around him. That he needed to be put down for what he did like the dog that man treated him to be. But it was accurate after all, that's what he was and he followed orders like a dog, to the T.

Ace knew what he had to do, he didn't want to die so he had to do this carefully. He remembered the call he had with Sabo last time, reassuring that yes he was ok and at a relative's. He never told Sabo or Lu about Rayleigh and now he was glad he didn't.

"Uncle I'm going to kill that bastard….i want him gone from my life, I finally found someone I love and a stable job and he's ruining it. He constantly keeping an eye on me, and I thought he would leave me alone after he was sure I wouldn't talk, but it seems he has other plans."

His uncle knew who was after me, he had for sometime since I told him. Ace got up maneuvering around the house, looking for his backpack full of his stuff, *highly illegal* pyromaniac stuff.

"Alright uncle I'm going out! I'm going to call you every few hours, ok?"

"Alright be safe Ace."

Ace nodded before leaving out the door to go to scout his old boss's hideout. When he got there he put his put his stuff down knowing if it was found they couldn't pin him. Ace grabbed his trusty light that he always carried before going around the place.

Ace knew he would have long left this place, leaving nothing behind and a few people to report back to him. Ace went around knocking them out tying them up before grabbing the gas can he brought separate from his stuff. He poured the gas every at a good arm's distance away.

"Whoever you are the boss isn't going to let you get away with!"

"Well for one your boss is going to burn in hell, and for two he won't ever know…."

Ace pulled the men into the makeshift warehouse before going back out.

"Please whatever you want! We can give you anything!"

"I highly doubt you can do that, and the one thing I want back is my life back….This, this serves as the warning."

Ace opened his lighter letting the flame flicker. He skimmed it over the gas letting it ignite the gas, he then quickly tossed his clothes and gloves in the fire hearing the screams of the men inside the flames. He put a new set on before making a sprint for it then walking toward a desolate place in case anyone was following him he didn't want to attract trouble to his uncle after all.

It turns out Smoker was, and he was no doubt suspicious after he saw Ace leave the crime scene. Man, he was more rust then he thought he was.

"So is there something you need Smoker?~"

"Yeah, you in handcuffs but why did you do it? Did you really burn the school as well?"

"No, I didn't do it but I'm doing this because he did so. He's after me again….You can't stopme from killing him Smoker…."

"Who is he?"

"Even if you knew, you don't have anything else against him, and if you starting digging then he will take your life making it look like an accident. I don't want that…."

"Alright brat, but if you get caught then I can't help you….Just make sure no innocents get hurt."

"Right Chief!"

Ace ran without looking back, taking a complex route back to his uncle's house. He knocked in a pattern that his uncle asked him to use when he came back to confirmed himself. The door was opened for him and he walked in, his uncle was already waiting for him with some tea.

"You waited for me all this time, you know it's almost 11 O'clock right? Not that I not grateful or anything!"

"It's okay Ace, I know. I just want to make sure that my nephew was okay. Roger might have been my friend but I'm worried about you as a person Ace. I couldn't help you when you were younger because not even Roger told me, but I want to help you."

Ace teared up(He denied it later) but he was glad he had people who cared about him. He gave Rayleigh a quick hug before telling him what he had realized, and what he had confirmed. The man had kept to moving so he had a less likely chance of being caught.

Ace was almost at the end of his time limit that he had set for himself, given to the Whitebeards on when he come home. So for the next few nights without little sleep, he began to little by little go to each hideout burning it and everyone alive in them. And when morning hit, Ace did felt like the monster he was made out to be, but it was alright. Ace did the building in the randomist way so that they couldn't have guessed which one was going to be hit next.

But for now...he wanted to go home. To everyone for a while, this just meant a few days off...or a few weeks, whichever worked best.

It was the finally day of when he said he would come back in two weeks give or take. Would they understand that he needed to erase all that the man was that had used not only him but his brothers? Would they understand that he burned people alive and loved it, or that he felt a certain pleasure running through him when he did?

Maybe but….No Ace had to do this. Ace had long left Rayleigh's house an hour ago standing in a spot where the Whitebeard Mansion was in plain view. He promised the man he would also visit as well, after all he couldn't be the person to leave him after needing his help. Ace sighed as he went up to the house, his baseball cape was cover his head just in case if he had someone recognizing that him, from well anything of the illegal things he did as of late. He was careful not stupid.

Ace knocked on the door waiting for a response as the door swung full force, it seemed as it had been doing that lately and would break off it's hinges. The person that greeted him was none other than Thatch with Izo trying to push his way through to see who it was at the door.

"Look Thatch it's that boy that gave me Ace's tape! Where is he?! Did you come to make a threat?!"

Ace tilted his head in confusion before he remembered that yes, he was wearing this with whatever he had to convince Izo to take the tape. Ace took the cap off showing them a dazzling smile. Before he knew it, he was swarmed with two full grown adults on him crying and crushing the air out of him.

"Someone help! I'm practically getting attacked, and losing air fast!"

Ace could not breath, this was beginning to become a fact of life. Before the two bodies were taken off giving him breathing room before those bodies were replaced with 11 others! Ace let out a (not so manly) squeak, as he was bombarded with all of his siblings. He was soon released, them helping him up and walking through the door when his air was cut off again by a sobbing Lu. Lu literally had his legs around Ace's neck with his body pressing against his face.

"ACE! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WEREN'T COMING HOME! AAAHHHHH!"

Ace was standing still before he struggled to at least turn his face, which he did and it help as his air was returned turning his eye to the sobbing boy before wrapping my arms around him which he slid down to return. Ace felt a hug from behind, him turning to see a mop of golden hair with a top hat behind him.

"We're glad you're home Ace. Please tell us where you're going next time, even with the warning Luffy is still our little cry baby of a brother, we both have to look out for our whiney brother."

Ace felt really bad now, he really wasn't thinking of how everyone would take it even with the warning he gave.

"Arigato….I was at my uncle's house sorting things out with…."

"With what my son?"

Ace looked at Pops, his frown deepening, thinking if he should tell Pops what was on his mind….No he should! Pops would always be there for his children and Ace had already been reassured that included him as well...But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but be told he was alone.

"Can I tell you after I see Marco?"

"Of course son. Don't rush yourself into telling us if you do not wish to. Marco has been in his room for the past few days….why don't you cheer him up?"

Ace nodded before making his way to the stairs, jogging up them to get to MArco's room. He began to look around at the house around him, making him feel as if he hadn't been here in awhile. Ace after slowly walking down the hall came to the door he knew as his birdy's.

He gave a few knocks before waiting for a response.

"If that's you Izo, or Thatch, I'm not in the mood yoi…."

"Stupid turkey! Just because I'm not around doesn't mean you neglect your brothers! They're worried you know!"

Before Ace knew it, he heard rapid footsteps before the door was swung open and a pair of arms surrounded him. Ace returned the hug before he squeaked at being suddenly lifted up, he quickly wrapped his arms around Marco's neck. Ace saw Marco kick the door close, before pushing Ace against said door.

Ace felt teeth graze his neck sent him moaning as he heard the faint clicking of the door lock. Ace's face turned 50 shades darker of red then he thought possibly when he felt strong hands kneel at his ass, making him clutch at Marco's shirt. Ace didn't noticed the move between the door and the bed, until his back hit a soft material.

Ace's widen as a pair of lips meet his in a rough lip lock, going to put his arms around Marco's neck again when his wrists were pinned at the top of his head. Marco's other hand pushed his chin up before he felt teeth nibbling at his adam's apple, making him giving a groan.

"Marco are you sure we should be doing this? Everyone is down-aahhhh~"

"You're going to stay here and take your punishment like a good boy and let me ravish you? Understood?"

"But Marc-nnnhhhh~"

"Oh, and don't keep those sounds to yourself. I want to hear everything yoi~"

If this was punishment what was a reward?

* * *

Alright, what have I done. XD What is the ending! Alright, here how it is! If you want to have the beginning of the chapter, I'm SO cool with that. Your guys choice! XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter! C ya laters~

Sapphire~


	9. Never Turning Back

Hey one to all, this is the next chapter for my chem teacher story and it's getting sad but also spicy so I hope you enjoy! XD

* * *

Ace had no idea what made Marco this way, maybe it was his disappearance or just Marco's impulse but this was really hot. Ace was currently on his knees trying not to cum immediately so he wouldn't get more of a punishment he was already facing. Marco had deemed his punishment and it was not fun, Ace's hands were cuffed to the headboard.

If Ace didn't take Marco for the kinky type before, he now had no doubt he had some experience in the field. Ace wasn't prepared for the sudden spike of pleasure that coursed through his body, nor was he ready for something else joining the vibrator in him. Ace was almost on the verge of tears when he came knowing he wasn't getting off easy because of it.

"What a naughty boy….I thought you knew what I expected Ace."

"Please~ Marco! I can't take anymore!"

"Well, tell me Ace. Have you thought about what you done?"

"Yes!...yes…."

"I'll let you off for cumming so just relax ok?"

Ace nodded as his length was softly gripped only giving him a tiny sense of relief, he thrusted his hips forward trying to get friction but Ace groaned as he was denied even now.

"But I never said you could-"

"Marco! Ace! Pops wants to a a commander's meeting! So come down!"

If looks could kill, Thatch would be dead ten times over. Marco sighed before grabbing something, as he went for Ace's shorts and belt.

"Your lucky now but we will finish this later, you understand me Ace?"

He noddeds head quickly has he reached for his discard shorts, he noticed that Marco was already out the door as Ace got dressed. Ace sighed as this left him some time to think things over that occurred the past few days, if he told them his past would they accept him? Ace knew for after one his talk with Pops that he didn't care what you did before or who you were but the thing was if everyone one in the family was that accepting.

Ace knew the commanders for the most part were this way but if there were to be a threat to the family such as him, what would they do? How would they react? Ace knew the Whitebeards weren't this shallow but years of being alone and betrayed taught him to question a lot of things. He made his way downstairs as he made his decision.

He would tell them everything….

Ace poked his head the doorway of which he assumed was the meeting room(the living room) since he heard an excessive about of talking coming from, and behold Pops and everyone of the 14 were there with the whole family. Question was, why was Ace here?

"Ace my son! Come on in!"

Ace shyly walked in going to Marco shifting behind the man a bit. He had of course been with Marco's family before but was a little intimidated right now, when he heard a chorus of laughter he came from behind Marco smiling as well.

"Alright everyone, I called you all here-"

"I think the more important thing is that Ace was gone and no one knew where he was!"

A chorus of agreement was heard throughout the room as Ace looked horrified while others like Marco and Izo looked made beyond belief. Ace knew this would come up but with the family asking for answers he had to give them after all.

"I'm sorry pops but I know you said I didn't have to tell you about where I was but you guys do deserve some answers on why I was kidnapped…."

"Ace you really don't have too dear, we all understand. SomethingI know you guys deserve some answers…."

"Ace really dear, you don't have-"

"No this is something I was thinking about anyway when I was on my way back here….I was kidnapped because the man I worked for has decided for whatever reason to get rid of me since I am the only person who could pull evidence against him if the news were to get out that he was on thin ice with the police or in other words a trial. At the age of ten I was used as a weapon for his deeds to protect my only two brothers, Sabo and Luffy. Akainu, the man who hates me at school is this person, the same person who was one of the most infamous criminals next Whitebeard and my father. I was forced to kill, to lie, and to cheat to make sure my brothers could get another chance to live for the next day….He likewise could ruin my life as well for the fact that I am a mass murder but he never even brought it up to the police…."

Ace stopped never looking up, he could practically feel the energy draining from him. His eyes drooping and tears welling in his eyes at the fact that they would think he was a danger. How could he ever de-

"So why are you still here?"

Ace snapped up at that, looking in the crowd but not being able to tell who said that, and by the looks of it, some of the commanders were pissed off at that question. But it made Ace think nonetheless, he said he would come back after his deadline but there was no reason for him to stay otherwise. After all he was putting them in danger, even by saying anything to these guys spelt disaster for these guys and his family. Did he really want to believe that Pops and the commanders could fix this? Was he really naive to believe that maybe, just maybe, that Marco would shield him from the world….?

He didn't want to leave….He didn't….

But he had too….

Ace had told himself that nothing but the death of that man would solve this….So why did he believe by coming here, that would change? No he didn't think that would change but his mind had shifted to something else….To Marco….

Ace didn't realize that his feet had started to move.

He also didn't realize that anyone was chasing after him, calling his name.

He even failed at hearing the desperate cry of his lover before he disappeared into the shadows.

Not to be seen by even the closest ones to him that knew him best.

Fast Forward, about 3 months later….

Akainu smirked at the body that limply laid at his feet. It was charred, but they had clearly identified the body's DNA that had burned in the same building that he set fire to himself in hoping to kill Akainu himself.

The body of one Portgas D. Ace.

Rewind, 2 weeks after leaving….

Ace sighed at his predicament. He was now on the most wanted list or should he say that the crazed arsonist was on the wanted list. Ace had burned at least 5 buildings in the past two weeks, burning Akainu's cover up men for his deeds. Ace was sitting in his temporary hideout from anyone who wanted to find him. After Ace had told Pops about where he went last time, he couldn't go back to Rayleigh knowing the old man would give him up in a heartbeat after he had told him about Marco and Pops.

So he oppoted for the way of nature itself….On top of a abandoned building….

Ace let the chilly wind hit him as he sat outside with his signature hat on his head, the only ones would would recognize it would be Sabo and Lu themselves, although no doubt Marco had said something to them by now….Ace got up as he ran across the, thankfully, close buildings allowing him to jump from building to building.

He hopped down before he heard something, a voice he recognized without fail.

Luffy….

"There he is! Ace!"

Ace looked from the brim of his hat noticing Lu and Sabo but also Marco, Izo, and Thatch. Not good. Ace as fast as he could made his way in the opposite direction as he heard fast steps on his trial, he could afford to be caught here when he was so close to finding the bastard who intended to disappear and ruin his life again and again.

"Are you sure that's Ace yoi?"

"No doubt about it! Luffy and I gave that to Ace when we were younger! It's a one of a kind!"

Aec skidded before running into a dark alley, stopping himself next to a ladder as he saw he was cut off from the other end by Izo and Thatch themselves. They must have been watching him for some time now then, he was getting sloppy….

"ACE! PLEASE STOP!"

Ace looked back at his brother who had tears in his eyes before he started to climb the ladder, using his training from so long ago to get ahead. As he made it on the top of the building, jumping up grabbing the edge, pulling himself up. He ran but was meet with a small problem.

There was only ocean before him….Was he always this close? He knew about the fact that he was living near a dock hence the abandoned building but still….

"Ace, please yoi….Come back with us…."

Ace turned to face his family taking a step forward as his arms began to come up, his family smiling that he was coming back.

When in truth he was getting further away from them.

He took the step back with his left feeling himself tipped backwards, the looks of horror from them piercing his heart. He barely heard Marco or Lu cry out his name as he let his eyes droop to keep the tears from going up to his family.

Barely smiled as he hit the icy water that went to swallow him whole. Finally having the motivation to move and swim to safety and freedom. When he got up on the dock, he saw his family look down at him with tears in their eyes….

And hatred in Marco's.

Ace noticed that it was raining before he made his way to gather his things so that he could leave this place aand continue to his goal. He didn't look back as it started to rain...

Or maybe it was just him that felt the rain going down his cheeks.

* * *

I'm so sorry, I am even apologizing to myself ;_;. This is so sad, why did I do this. XD Well like my other three main stories this will be ending in a few chapters, not really clear with this one but I have a good idea! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time!

Sapphire~


	10. Hellfire(Final!)

Hey guys! So this is the last part of the story and thank you guys for sticking with my story! I would have uploaded sooner but I really want to make sure this is the ending i wanted, and was good with no loose ends, same thing for my other stories. So i hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story! Until the end!

* * *

 _2 Months, 3 weeks later…._

Ace was close to finding Akainu after the man had disappeared after the school fire/kidnapping escapade. Ace sighed at his looked at his sorry shape in a puddle of rain, it was rain season but the way it almost poured everyday was unbearable for him. It just reminded him that he no longer was loved by one of the people he cared about most.

The hate in his eyes were unreal to Ace now, but he had definitely saw it.

Ace had now found the place where Akainu was staying for the small period of time that he was for now. If Ace didn't take this chance now he would never get one again. The backpack he had with him was heavy, now he knew how it felt to carry him when Marco did. Good thing for Ace it was night and the place Akainu was going would be plenty warm, or hot depending.

Ace moved to the building flicking his lighter on and off as he went around looking at the building and it's structure. Ace had been so absorbed in finding Akainu that he didn't take in the consideration of the people around him or who he had affected. He heard the chemistry wing of his school had been rebuilt, checked and was ready to go but now they were missing him and Akainu.

Akainu had given in his letter of resignation a week before he had Ace kidnapped on the Monday before the fire. He also found out that Sabo and Lu had been covering for him the whole time by giving in his letter saying I had to move away for a family emergency, but could possibly come back. Not that they could do that so easily.

Ace laughed at the memory of when he first saw Akainu in the halls both of them having uneasy feeling about the other. They had both ruin each other in some form but this was now a death battle between the two to see who could outwit the other before one of them dies. Ace wasn't going to lose because he still had people who loved him waiting for him.

He had also been checking up on the Whitebeards but not so often that they could feel him watching them. He heard the arguments of him between Marco and some of the other family members, Marco had been through with his lovers disappearing on him, tired of them leaving without explanation.

 **In short terms, they were over.**

Ace really expect the other to wait for him or even want him after after what he had done. Now here he was going to set fire to the bastard that haunted his past, the person who could twist anything Ace had until he once again bowed to him. He would never let that happen ever again.

He now had a good feeling about the building itself so he could burn it down to the ground with the bastard in it….Blueprints also helped….

He took the canister of gasoline that he had brought with him along with another just in case as he started to pour the stuff in a neat line along the building. Once that was done he took the other one connecting it to the varies pieces of wood that he had used to block the other exits he couldn't see, like the fire exits. He lined some gun powder form the warehouse to the dock lighting it before rushing to the his things.

After he had this all set he grabbed his lighter, along with matches, checking that he had everything he needed taking off all his accessories putting it in the bag. He then went to each of the exits and taking out the guards with the openings that Akainu could escape through as well. He went through a window taking out the tranquilizer gun and the 9 mm gun he had before proceeding in the warehouse.

He held the guns in both hands shifting them, feeling the weight in his hands. Every Time a guard came around his way he used the tranquilizer gun, of course they both had silencers….What he couldn't have connects too? He eventually found him and his men around a table, they were talking about him and his next move.

"What are you imbeciles doing? Twiddling your thumbs waiting for Portgas to come and kill you?"

"No boss but he's too much of a wild card! Every time we think he going to strike somewhere he goes to the other end!"

"Akainu you must know that you brought this upon yourself. You trained that boy too well in this world. Now he is going for you and you alone, I'm leaving before he comes and-"

A single bang sounded in the air as the man speaking fell to the floor. The smoke of the chamber coming from Akainu as he put the gun down before looking around.

"Anyone else feel like leaving?"

Ace didn't wait for the men to respond as reloaded his tranquilizer gun before he threw a molotov cocktail bottle after lighting it up. Ace then rushed in shooting every man in the neck, facing Akainu.

"Well if that man was right about one thing, it's that I taught you too well."

"Save it Akainu. You're going to burn like all you men before you, I can't rest till you are six feet deep."

"Hm, if you think-"

Akainu was cut off as we both smelled the smoke, that my little fire was producing at the moment. He turned to him with a snarl on his face, although Ace was smiling.

"What did you do?!"

"Oh nothing you know, I just lit the building on fire. I told you you're not getting away this time, you went after men trying to ruin the life I savaged. If you would left me alone I would have do-"

Ace felt pain blossom in his chest before he fell himself, he coughed as he smiled to the man.

"You better hurry and find a way out Akainu….You don't *cough* have much time left…."

Akainu quickly made his way out as he left Ace there to die. Ace coughed again as he got up smiling again as he pulled his black shirt and vest off before he took the body out of his backpack laying it the same place where he had when Akainu shot him.

He ran out where he left one part uncovered, leaving through there before watching the show. He watched as the building was completed burned only leaving the concrete while the wood was nothing but a charred black mess. He saw Akainu come out fine, (man was like a bug you couldn't get rid of!) before he went inside again. Ace went as well going in seeing the man stand over what he thought was Ace's corpse before came up cocking the gun, Akainu flinching as he felt the metal pressed against his back.

"Come on Akainu you know I'm a chemistry teacher, it was child's play to make that fake rag doll."

"I see you in hell mutt."

"Not before you go there."

Ace shot Akainu through the heart before emptying the whole gun into him, didn't want him pulling what he did! He called the cops telling them of the fire before he ran off the scene to his makeshift hideout. He was finally free to live his life as he could without having to worry about the people disappearing on him.

He gathered what little he had before making his way to his, Sabo, and Lu's apartment. It was a hour walk but it was by far the most tense walk he had had in his life. He got there, running up the stairs to his apartment knocking on the door. The door opened,Sabo standing there with Lu behind him.

"Uh, hi gu-Aaahhhh!"

"ACE! YOUR BACK!"

"Ace! Did you know how worried me and Luffy were! Never do that again or at least bring us with you! You're not alone anymore! Do I have to drill that into you!"

"No you don't have to….I'm sorry…."

Ace carried both of his brothers to the couch all the while closing the door, sitting down with them. They all fell asleep there with each other in each other's arms. When Sabo and Luffy woke up, Ace was nowhere in sight, them thinking it was all a dream until they smelled bacon?

"Hey you guys want some breakfast?"

"Yes, Ace! Meat!"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

* * *

 _Timeskip_

Ace was now standing in front of the school he had been away from for 3 months before going in it to the office. He asked the lady if the principle was in before the lady had a look of recognition.

"Oh! You're aren't you!?"

"Yeah, sorry I left so suddenly."

"No that's alright! Between me and you the new chemistry teacher isn't doing so hot. The kids are pretty loyal to you!"

Ace smiled at that tidbit of info as he was directed to the principle's office. He knocked on the door before he heard a soft "Come in". Ace opened the door before speaking up.

"Hey Mr.-"

"Ace my boy come in! Can you take back your job?!"

"But why-"

"I've been having more work than ever since the new chemistry teacher came in! He's like a madman! He caused more damage to the school in three months than that incident did in a day!"

Ace just gave a laugh, holding his sides not believing what he was hearing. He only nodded before he was given his Id back, waving as he headed to his old classroom. He knocked on the door noticing that all his old students turned to the door to see who it was before all of them jumped up trying to open the door for him.

" where have you been?!"

"Yeah man you had us worried!"

"I'm sorry but something happened while I was home and I had to rush! I apparently forgot to grab the basic of things as well like my phone!"

"You should go to detention and spend a day with us !"

"Yeah!"

"Wait you guys can't dish out detentions!"

A girl held up the passes for detention before writing his name on it, smirking at him. When did his students become this evil?! They were angels when he left, no way they changed this much in a small amou-. They were interrupted by a shout from the side of them, turning in that direction.

"Who are you?! You are interrupting my class!"

"Actually this is my classroom and I was just on a temporary leave. I will take these students into my care now. You can go see the principal for directions though!"

"Wha-What! You little-"

"Hey I'm not that little….much…."

"You'll hear from the principal wh-"

"Trust me the principal won't miss you! See you later!"

The fuming teacher walked out the door as Ace closed it before cheering with his class. The door reopened as the other chemistry teacher Caesar came in looking mad.

"Will you brats keep it down! please control your students!"

The door slammed shut before Ace turned to his students again cheering, causing all his students to do the same. It was the period before lunch so Ace called an effective emergency of doing nothing. Right before the bell rang Ace told his student to follow him to the cafeteria but silently, they started walking to the cafeteria Ace whispering to his students.

"You don't mind if I sit with yo-"

"Yeah let's go!

Ace laughed as he was pulled toward the cafeteria, all of them sprinting to it before getting in line. Ace was first in line with his wallets out, yes he had multiple have you meet his stomach?

"Look girls it's ! What have you brought us here?"

"My students and my stomach, came early so we could get first dibs! You have my usual?"

"Yep! Girls come get ' usual!"

He was tapped on the shoulder, turning to his students who were slyly looking at him with their piercing gazes.

"What?"

"You know it doesn't surprise me you have a usual here."

"Here you are Ace!"

"Thank you girls! It looks good as usual! See me at a table when you're done guys and we'll catch up!"

Ace walked out the line seeing that the lunch rush came in smiling as he was asked to sit next the his students that were sitting at a table with their packed lunches. He sat down next to one of them as they started to ask him about the three months that he was away. He told them the story of when he was younger and his mother was sick(This happened when he was younger but he couldn't think of anything else!). He never told anyone this story but Sabo and Lu.

"Alright I'll tell you guys alright? Geez hold your pants! So I was at my grandparents house you see, taking care of them since they have done the same for me. I was there longer than expected so sorry if I worried you guys."

"You're damn right you had us worried ! We had thought something drastic happened to you!"

Ace smiled as he realized that the kid had really hit close to the truth. The rest of the time spent with his students was good, catching up with what was happening with them like he had asked in the past. Before they knew it the bell rang, his students moaning about not getting enough time to goof off.

"Look, how about we take a class of to tell stories, how does that sound?"

All of his students cheered drawing the attention of other students and teachers alike, and giving Ace a good laugh. They all left for their next class, well in Ace's case it was his classroom. He was whistling down the hall after he ushered the students out the cafeteria on the orders of one of the lunch ladies. He was walking to his classroom, which no doubt had students, when he froze. Marco had just turned the corner walking toward him, Ace about to say something when the man walked passed him….Ace watched Marco walk down the hall before he disappeared around another corner.

Ace had to admit that actually hurt, more than he thought when he saw the man again….He walked to class with his head down opening the door, grabbing the attention of all his students. He sat down in his chair about to address the class when one of his students raised their hand, Dean.

"Yes Dean?"

"Why are you crying Ace?"

He knew something was out of place when they said his name which was rare in the first place. He couldn't be crying though right? He reached for his face as he spoke to Dean.

"Dean, I'm not-"

He was. The tears were going down his face, why...why….why he so sad that Marco wanted nothing to do with him. It had happened in the past, it…Ace knew in his mind, in the deepest section that he didn't want to to happen again with Marco. He didn't realize he was being hugged before he broke down like he did when he was a child, when he had bottled his emotions up until there was so much that his body let them out for him. He realized that slot of his students had gathered around him.

"What's wrong Ace?"

"Marco b-broke up with me…."

"Girl he didn't! Why?"

"I didn't ask him for help when I needed it most. I went away without him instead of facing my problems with him….This is my fault, I can't blame Marco for not wanting to be with me since I couldn't even put that trust in him. Enough of me talking tell me what you guys have been doing while I was away!"

He knew he didn't convince his students that he was alright but at least they settled in their seats so that Ace could continue. He went through the rest of his classes with no trouble so that was good, at the end of the day he began to pack up going to his motorcycle. Getting on he kicked it into gear before riding off from the parking lot of the school, he slightly jumped when he realized that his phone was vibrating.

He couldn't take it, not wanting to fall off and get into a accident so he left it for now. When he got to his apartment, chaining his bike up, he took his phone out his pocket. He checked his phone calls seeing that Marco texted him?

" _I'm sorry for ignoring you at work but I wanted to talk things out in private can you come to the park at 7 yoi?"_

Ace frowned but understood what Marco was getting at. You really can't talk about almost being killed and killing in school unless you wanted something to be spread about you. Ace checked the time in the corner of his phone seeing it was about 3 so he had plenty of time to think about what he would say to the man. He just hoped this wasn't the end….

So it was now around 6:45 so he was about to finish up making food for Lu since Sabo was still at work.

"Alright do you have everything you need Lu? I made dinner so try not to eat to much after that ok?"

"Alright where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Marco, ok? I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok but if pineapple man makes you cry Ace, just call me alright?"

"Ok Lu, I will. See you later!"

"Bye Ace!"

Ace took his set of keys before taking off out the door, heading to the parking lot. When he got there unchained his bike before pushing his leg over the seat kick starting the engine as he went off. He knew the park that Marco was talking about since he had past it on the way to work and occasionally going to it with Sabo and Lu for a picnic.

When he got there he turned his bike off seeing Marco sitting on a bench. He started to walk over when Marco turned around, eyes widening as if he didn't believe Ace was there. Then he got a angry look before getting up and walking away.

"Wait! Marco!"

Marco looked like he was having some inner battle before he turned around to Ace.

"Why are you here Ace? How did you know I was here yoi?"

"What do you mean? You texted me! What's your problem Marco!"

"First of all, I didn't text you and second you want to know my problem Ace, you really want to know yoi? You went off without me! I told you Ace, I love you and you completely ignore me and Pops an-"

"Marco, Akainu was after me! If you guys would have join me to stop him, he would just have targeted you guys! Not you or someone like Izo, he find any weakness that you have and twist it! I worked under that man and know how he operates! I just d-don't w-want…."

He started to feel it begin to rain as he was breaking down, he vaguely saw Marco's sandals as he was crying. Ace was on his knees at this point, he was so weak he knew that if he would have let anyone he cared about in. that man would have found a way to use it against him.

That was the last thing that Ace wanted….

"Marco I'm sor-"

Ace felt a pair of arms wrap around his body, his face in Marco's neck. He tried to calm himself down as he put his arms around Marco's waist.

"I'm sorry Ace but if you don't trust anyone, how are we supposed to help you yoi? Pops, everyone, me? We all want to help you but we can't if you do-"

Ace didn't wait any longer before he pushed his lips against Marco's, accidentally knocking them both over with the amount of force Ace used to launch himself at Marco. His hands were on Marco's chest while the other's hands were planted on Ace's hips. Marco moaned as he felt Ace's knee grind on his cock, as he moved his hands to Ace's ass, kneading it.

Ace separated his lips from his lips as he whimpered.

"Looks like someone's sensitive here yoi~"

"Wait, not here Mar-eehhhhh!"

Ace's face was flushed bright red, his face in Marco neck, squealing as he felt himself being lifted up bridal style. He remembered that Marco was probably taking him somewhere else so he had to take his bike.

"Marco I came here on my bike! We have to get it!"

"I walked here so we can take that,I'm driving since I'm less affected…."

Ace huffed before he took Marco's face in his hands kissing his boyfriend. Ace was glad he had people like his brothers, Pops, the family and Marco.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Yay, the ending of the story! I hoped you liked the story through my poor grammar! XD Anyway I was thinking of adding a little bonus lemon. *wink* *wink* ;D So tell me if you are definable up for it! I hope you enjoy the story through, thank you for the support and see you until my next one-shot or story! C you later!

Sapphire~


End file.
